Typically, when a software developer is writing code, the developer will compile and execute the code in a debugging mode. A debugging mode may allow the developer a view into how the code is functioning during execution. When code is executed in a debugging mode, the developer can typically: view variable values during execution, set breakpoints at which execution of the code will halt until the developer triggers continued execution, and/or step through execution of the code on a line-by-line basis.
Such an arrangement may work well when the code is being compiled, debugged, and/or executed at a computer system local to the developer. In conventional arrangements, a choice between execution of code either entirely in a debugging mode (that permits debugging functionality) or a runtime mode (that conventionally does not permit debugging functionality) may need to be made. Such a choice may be easily made by the developer when he is the only person using the computer system.
Further, when a developer has code that is desired to be debugged, the developer may only be interested in debugging a portion of the code, while allowing the remainder of the code to execute without debugging functionality. Debugging functionality provided for the entire piece of code may serve to distract the developer and/or waste his time. Therefore, for these and other reasons, it may be desired that the developer can specify one or more portions of a code package for debugging to the exclusion of other portions.